


Untitled (For Now)

by LokiLover84



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4459151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a long one-shot. Fights and sex. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from my BFF. She requested the longest one shot I could come up with, and so this was born. Jelly, I'm glad this one wasn't as traumatic as the last request, and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it!! :D

Five months. It's been five months since Dom was first locked up. 

Mia sighed as she unlocked the front door, struggling with her grocery bags as she turned the key and opened the door. She stepped inside, slamming the door closed with her heel. She headed down the short hallway, past the living room, which was completely in shadow this time of day, and emerged in the kitchen. She almost threw the bags on the counter before slipping the keys into her pocket. The groceries took less than ten minutes to put away-- mostly just things she could heat and eat, no need for cooking when it was just her-- then she grabbed a soda from the fridge before heading back to the living room. Normally she wouldn't even bother to flick on the switch, preferring to leave the room dark, which suited her mood. But something like a warning prickled the hair on the back of her neck and her hand darted for the lever. When the light came on, Mia gasped.   
Letty was sitting on the couch, arms folded over her chest, a grin on her lips. 

"Hey, Mia, long time no see."

Mia didn't know whether to scream, cry, or throw something. She hadn't seen Letty since the day the judge had locked Dom up. She'd been too torn up to really care, but after a couple of weeks, she realized Letty had vanished like a damn genie or something. Mia had gotten mad, thrown things around the house, and cursed a blue streak. It had felt like being abandoned by a sister. 

Yet, here Letty was, curled up on the couch, acting as if she hadn't been gone almost as long as Dom, as if she hadn't just fucking vanished into the wind. Mia threw up her hands, almost losing her grip on her soda can. 

"That's it. I can't even...Not right now. Stay here or not, I'll be down in the morning."

Spinning on her heel, she rushed upstairs to her room as if she were being chased, slammed her bedroom door and threw the lock for good measure. 

The next morning, Mia's nose twitched to the scents of cooking bacon and fresh coffee. She threw the covers back with a groan, and the events of the night before came back to her. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and glanced at the clock. It was after nine, so she didn't even really have the option of burrowing back under the covers and avoiding Letty for a couple more hours. Besides, she knew the longer she put it off, the harder it would be to face her friend. She grumbled when she climbed from the bed, grabbed a pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top from her closet, then headed to the bathroom for a shower. If she was going to confront a piece of the past, then she'd do it clean and refreshed. 

Letty was finishing up breakfast when Mia finally appeared down the stairs. Letty glanced up at her when she walked into the kitchen, lifting a pair of fully loaded plates in Mia's direction, a clear invitation for Mia to join her for breakfast. She crossed her arms, scowling, but followed Letty obediently to the table at the far end of the room. The two sank into chairs at the opposite ends of the table, and for the next several minutes the only sounds were the clink of utensils against china. 

"So, I guess my showing up must be a surprise."

Mia jumped at the sound of Letty's voice, completely unused to the presence of another person in the house. Mia took a sip of orange juice and nodded. 

"You might say that. Or you could tell me where the hell you've been."

Letty, to her credit, didn't falter under Mia's fierce gaze. Instead, she shrugged. 

"I've been around. Here and there. Figured it'd be better to lay low, ya'know, after..."

Letty trailed off and Mia stared at her. 

"That's why I haven't heard from you? Since when does laying low involve not even letting your best friend know where you are, or even if you're ok?"

Letty held up her hands in a surrendering gesture. 

"Look, Mia, you're mad, and I get it. It really do. But Dom got caught and I kind of...panicked. There was no point in all of us going away, so we did what Dom always told us to do. Go underground. Stay off the radar and away from people the cops knew we were friends with, at least until the heat died down. I couldn't risk getting caught here and getting you in trouble too. I mean, it's bad enough that they know you're Dom's sister. The last thing any of us want is to get you in trouble."

Mia sighed. She knew Letty was right, but at the same time, she knew Letty could have passed a message along, if she'd really wanted to. Mia finished gulping down her OJ and pushed her plate away. When she stood up, Letty raised a brow. 

"I'm gunna go upstairs and cool off. You're free to do...whatever."

Mia waved her arms dismissively. Letty watched her go, then sank back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Dom was gunna owe her big time for watching out for his bratty little sister. 

Mia threw herself across her bed when she reached her room, burying her head in a pillow. She muffled a half-hearted scream into it, then flipped onto her back. She closed her eyes when she heard the front door open then almost slam shut. Then came the unmistakable sound of the garage door out back being opened. Mia wondered what Letty would find to do out there, then she remembered the heap of junk Dom had brought home just a few days before he'd been taken away. If she knew Letty, she'd start right in on it, and have it up and running in next to no time. It was the perfect excuse for the older woman to hang around and keep an eye on Mia. And since Letty was one of the most stubborn people Mia had ever met, she knew that Letty would be staying around, regardless of Mia's protests that she didn't need anyone to look out for her. 

She slid off the bed and rose to her feet. There was no sense hiding out in her room, since he figured Letty would be staying with her for the forseeable future. Plus, at least she'd have someone to talk to. Mia left her room, side-stepping down the stairs. She headed for the backdoor, a quicker route to the garage--it suddenly occured to her that Letty had gone out the front so that Mia would know, and perhaps follow to talk. A wry smile twisted Mia's lips. Sometimes Letty knew her better than she knew herself. She yanked the door open harder than neccessary, and slammed it to let Letty know she was coming. She crossed the emerald green expanse of the backyard and stepped into the cooler interior of the garage.   
Letty was buried under the hood of what would eventually be a beautiful car. It was a '67 Chevy Impala, battered and rusty, but with promise even Mia could see. She eyed Letty as she shifted, looking at various things under the hood, assessing everything to see if anything was salvagable. Mia grinned as Letty began shaking her ass, a sure sign that she knew Mia was there and she wanted Mia to laugh. A giggle escaped and Letty popped up, grinning. Mia rolled her eyes, then her eyes locked with Letty's and she felt an unfamiliar sense of slight dizziness. She raised a hand to her head, smile faltering for a second, but the feeling was gone as fast as it had come. Mia shook her head, pushing back the feeling and refocusing on Letty. 

"So, you're gunna fix up Dom's last project, huh?"

Letty nodded. 

"Yea, kind of a favor. I figure he'll just be grateful if I don't paint it neon green with purple flames."

Mia threw back her head and laughed, and Letty felt a tiny prick of...something. Shrugging it off, she went back to work. 

Mia and Letty stayed in the garage for a few hours while Letty worked on the car. Mia couldn't pretend that she knew what Letty was doing, even when the older woman tried to explain, but Mia felt in good company anyway. As the shadows lengthened, Letty moved from under the hood to roll under the car. Their conversation dwindled to the comfortable state of just being near a friend with only an occasional question or a request from Letty for a tool.   
Finally, Letty rolled out from under the car, rubbing grease down her undershirt, heedless of the stains that it would leave in the white fabric. Mia shook her head affectionately and made a mental note to bleach the shirt later. 

Letty rose to her feet, retrieving the various tools she'd used, and crowding up against both Mia and the tool bench as she hung them back on various pegs on the wall behind the bench. When she finished and turned to Mia, she smiled a little, glancing down slightly at the woman who'd been both her friend and a little sister for as long as she could remember. Something dark swirled in Mia's eyes as she glanced up at Letty, swallowing nervously. Letty felt that same little prick, the same sense of her equilibrium being off. For a second, she could have sworn it was exactly like the physical attraction she felt for a good looking, hard-working, muscular guy. But this was Mia, her soft, pliant friend... Letty shook her head, feeling both shocked and disgusted. This was her best friend, her little sister. How could she feel like this?

Faking a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, Letty broke the moment. 

"So, what should we do for dinner? I'm starved. Stay in and cook, or go out?"

For a moment, she was almost sure she'd seen a flash of disappointment on Mia's face, then it was gone. Mia gave her a dazzling smile. 

"Well, I'm tired and you're a shit cook. So we're going out."

Letty followed her, her laughter ringing out in the cool evening air.

When they got back, it was late, but Mia and Letty weren't paying attention to the clock. They'd eaten a huge meal and drank a bit too much, but they were feeling good and were laughing about some stupid thing Dom had done when he was younger. Mia struggled to open the front door as she giggled, shifting from one foot to the other in a desperate bid not to pee herself. When the door swung open, she darted inside and hurried upstairs to the bathroom. Letty shut the door and followed close behind, getting the bathroom door shut in her face for her troubles. She struggled with the buttons of the overshirt Mia had let her borrow before they went into the diner Mia had said was one of the best in town. The beer had made her hot, and she was sweating by the time she dropped the length of cloth to the floor. Then the bathroom door opened, and Letty's jaw dropped. 

Mia stood before her, still fully dressed, but she had let her hair down and it created a cinnamon blonde halo around her face. Letty felt her mouth go dry, and Mia grinned innocently at her. 

A dim part of Letty's brain was crying out, but was quickly drowned in the alcohol coursing through Letty's blood. When Mia stepped forward, clearly expecting for Letty to move and let her by, Letty grabbed her upper arm and yanked her forward, wrapping her free arm around Mia's waist. Mia's mouth fell open in shock, but anything she was going to say was lost as Letty's lips covered hers. 

Mia stood, stunned, for a moment. The beer made her brain fuzzy, and it took several seconds to realize that Letty was kissing her. Letty. Her best friend. Her brother's girlfriend. Was kissing her. Mia's eyes widened, then slid shut as she sank slowly into the kiss. It was gentle and a bit hesitant. Mia's arms came up to clutch at Letty's upper arms, and suddenly the press of lips against hers was gone. She fought to open her eyes, and when she did, she let out a little gasp. Letty was gazing at her, a look of horrified realization on her face. 

"Letty--"

Letty yanked away from her, wiping at her mouth. Mia felt her heart sink. 

"Jesus, Mia, I'm so sorry. I dunno what the fuck I'm doing, I'm so sorry..."

Then Letty was gone, down the hall to the guest bedroom. Mia heard the door shut, and it was like a physical blow. She turned and stumbled to her own room, unaware of the tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

A ray of sunlight stabbing into Letty's eyes woke her the next morning. Her head throbbed dully and her mouth tasted like stale cotton. She cracked her eyes and hissed, forgetting to turn her head out of the beam of light. Carefully, she pushed herself up and pulled her legs under her, until she was up on her hands and knees. 

'Great. Now what, genius?'

She sighed and let her head droop. She wanted nothing more than to flop, slowly, back down and sleep until she didn't feel like she'd been run over by a bus, but Letty had never been lazy, even when hungover. The way she saw it, if you were going to be stupid, then you could damn well put up with the consequences. 

She crawled to the edge of the bed, then carefully swung one leg over the side until her foot met the floor. Then she followed with the other leg, until both feet were firmly on the well-worn hardwood planks, her upper body still held over the bed by shaky arms. 

'Nice. Now, straighten up. Bathroom's just down the hall, along with water and Tylenol. C'mon, you can do this.'

She pushed herself up with shaky arms and held them out straight to keep her balance as the room tilted. When it straightened, she turned slowly to the door, and made her way foot by careful foot, first to the door, then down the hall to the bathroom. After downing three extra-strength Tylenol and rinsing her mouth out with water then mouthwash, she felt well enough to climb into the shower. When she emerged, she felt at least human again. 

Mia awoke to the sound of the shower. Her head ached but the room didn't spin the way it had for Letty, and after a few Tylenol and several cups of coffee she figured she'd be ok. She groaned when she swung her legs off the bed and rose to her feet, but she headed down the hall to the bathroom, where she knocked on the door. 

"Letty! I'm going to make coffee. I'll have a cup waiting for you."

There was a grunt from inside the bathroom, which Mia took for acknowledgement before she headed downstairs. Halfway down, she raised her hand to her mouth, where she felt a small cut. Her head snapped up from where she'd been focusing her gaze on the gray-carpeted stairs and the most important missing piece of the night before came rushing back to her. 

Letty had kissed her. 

Letty dried off slowly, minding her head and on-the-verge-of-rebellion stomach, then wrapped the towel around herself and headed back to the guest room, where she found a pair of faded sweatpants and old t-shirt of Dom's hanging in the closet. She pulled them on, ignoring how they engulfed her frame. Then she headed downstairs as the smell of freah brewed coffee lured her. 

Mia didn't stand frozen on the stairs for long before she heard the water shut off in the shower. She hurried as fast as her, thankfully tame, hangover allowed. She had the coffee done by the time she heard Letty's footsteps on the stairs, and raised her own mug to her lips in a bid to ignore or delay any looks that Letty gave her. But she couldn't hold it there indefinitely, and she finally lowered her hands, only to find Letty gulping down the almost scalding liquid like there was no tomorrow. She giggled and Letty shot her a look as she lowered her own mug. 

"What's so funny?"

Mia laughed again and Letty raised a brow, which only made Mia laugh harder. 

"Hey, damn. Keep it down, you're killing my head."

Mia's eyes watered as she giggled uncontrollably, and then Letty was slamming her mug own on the counter and crowding Mia up against the wall. 

"What the hell is so damn funny?!"

Letty snarled as she pinned Mia's arms to her side. Mia shook her head, her giggles fading to silence, and Letty belatedly realized she was holding Mia trapped between her body and the wall. The soft sweel of Mia's breasts pressed to her own, both their chests heaving gently, and Mia's eyes locked with hers, depths swimming with want, and damn if Letty didn't want it too. Before she could think, Mia pushed forward against Letty's hold and pressed her lips gently to Letty's. Letty moaned as she wrapped both arms around Mia's waist and pulled her close, kissing her as much as she was being kissed. When they broke apart, gasping, they silently agreed and headed back upstairs to Mia's room. 

Once there, Letty faltered. The feeling of protection welled up, telling her this was wrong, this was her best friend, her on-again off-again boyfriend's little sister, and... The thoughts trailed off when Mia claimed her mouth again, pushing all the thoughts of dirtybadwrong out of her mind. The next few minutes were filled with moans and sighs, light clawing as each of them rid the other of clothing-- Letty tossing Mia's shirt from the night before across the room, and Mia yanking the sweatpants down Letty's hips before Letty stepped out of them. When it was all said and done, Mia was spread out, gloriously naked, across the pale cream covers of her bed. 

Letty paused at the foot of the bed, looking Mia over, and Mia growled when she saw the doubt rising up in Letty's movements. 

"Dammit, Letty, get over here. I'm not a goddamn doll. I want you."

The words went straight to Letty's stomach and she crawled swiftly up over Mia, rearing up over her, their naked breasts pressed together, one of Letty's knees pressed firmly against Mia's sex, both panting. Letty ground her knee up into Mia's warmth, and Mia gasped. 

"This what you want, Mia? Want me to fuck you? Lick that pretty little cunt until you cum? Tell me, Mia..."

Mia gasped at the words falling from Letty's kiss-swollen lips. 

"God, yes, Letty, please..."

Letty smirked and kissed Mia again, before ducking her head and sucking at Mia's neck, a definite turn-on for the smaller woman, and leaving a dark bruise. Mia moaned softly, her back arching a bit as she tangled her hands in Letty's hair. She tugged it gently and Letty released her mouthful of Mia's flesh before moving lower. Mia whined at the loss of the pressure of Letty's knee against her core, but gasped when Letty's tongue gave a kitten lick to one nipple, the flesh puckering instantly as Letty blew hot air over the sensitive nub. 

"Letty, please..."

The older woman grinned and closed her mouth over the pink nub and Mia cried out. Letty nipped at it, then moved to the other side, giving the other nipple the same treatment. 

"Le-Letty, please..."

"Please what, Mia mine?"

"Touch me..."

Mia's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and Letty grinned, trailing kisses down Mia's stomach. When she came to the junction of Mia's thighs, Letty faltered. Mia coughed a bit and Letty glanced up at her. With a small smile, Mia opened her legs wider, inviting Letty to lay between them. Letty folded herself into the 'V' and brought her hands up to cup Mia's thighs. They quivered under her touch, and Letty nudged them further apart. Mia opened up for her like a delicate flower, exposing herself in a way that she hadn't in a long time. Letty breathed out.

"Beautiful."

A soft cry came from above her as Letty's fingers gently stroked the flesh, sinking further between Mia's lips with each stroke until the tip of her finger ghosted over Mia's clit, earning her a more enthusiastic cry. Letty kept stroking until her fingers sank into the moistness inside, entering Mia and stroking her from the inside. Letty brought her other hand up to hold Mia open and flicked her tongue over Mia's clit, savoring the warm juices and she closed her lips over the button. Mia's body shook as Letty nibbled at her, laving her with strong, sure strokes of her tongue. She withdrew her fingers, then slowly slid them back inside, picking up the pace slowly but steadily. Mia came apart under her, head thrashing, little pants and moans taking Letty higher. She squeezed her own thighs together, providing friction that would hopefully bring her to her own orgasm. 

Letty sucked Mia's clit harder, curling her fingers into Mia's sensitive interior flesh and suddenly Mia was clenching down on her fingers, crying out Letty's name as her juices covered Letty's hand. With a hard squeeze of her legs, Letty followed her over the edge, feeling her own release slipping out onto her thighs. With a sigh, Letty withdrew from Mia and struggled to crawl up beside Mia, where she sank down, wrapping her arms around Mia as they drifted of to sleep. 

The next morning, Mia awoke in stages. Her body was sore, but not uncomfortably so. She smiled as the events of the night before came back to her, and she stretched, feeling satisfied. Then she realized Letty wasn't there. Mia frowned, climbed from the bed and slipped into an old terry cotton robe. She didn't hear water running in the bathroom, so she skipped down the stairs. She found a fresh pot of coffee, still warm, waiting for her downstairs, as well as a note. 

'Mia, I've gone out. I'll be back tomorrow, maybe the day after. There's a race going on, and I wanna be there. XO, Letty.'

Mia crumpled the note in her hand and cursed as she felt the familiar prickle of tears in her eyes. Then she grit her teeth and hurried back upstairs to grab her cell. She was going to make some calls and find Letty. Then Letty would be sorry for this. 

Mia got her information about the desert race almost seventh-hand, and she spent the day steeling herself for the confrontation coming. Time seemed to both crawl and speed by, and when the clock read eight, Mia climbed into her Acura NSX and drove out of the city and into the still heat of the desert. Following an old path that she remembered well enough, she finally spotted the tell-tale glow of a gathering of racers. When she pulled up, several people yelled at her, welcoming her back. Thankfully, none of them asked about Dom. She figured they either knew or didn't, and she wasn't going to go around running her mouth about her brother. 

It didn't take her long to find Letty. She heard the tell-tale growl of Letty's Nissan as it rolled up to the starting line. Mia pushed her way through the crowds, only to see Letty take off as the flag was dropped. Mia screamed out her frustration, the sound swallowed up by the cheers of the crowd. She pushed past the press of bodies and stumbled out onto the track. Thanking whatever god existed that she'd worn her boots and jeans and not her skirt and heels, she took off running down the dirt path. There was no way she could catch the cars, of course, but she could catch Letty at the finish line. Her side cramped as she covered the half-mile course and was gasping for breath, gritting her teeth when she reached the finish line. Once again she was crowded by a crush of heated bodies, but this time she pushed and shoved until she emerged from the crowd. 

Just in time to see a random girl reach up and pull Letty down for a kiss. 

Mia saw red and stormed forward, pushing the girl, who still had a grip on Letty, which made Letty stumble. She whirled around, a curse dying on her lips when she saw Mia. 

"Mia, what are you doing here?"

The punch took both of them by surprise, and Mia turned to stomp off and leave Letty to her bleeding nose, but a set of arms wrapped around her waist like bands of steel. Mia let out a shriek of outrage as she was lifted up off the ground. She kicked her legs and tried to punch and claw, but it was useless. There were whistles and cat-calls all around as Letty carried her to her car. Someone opened the passenger door and Letty shoved Mia in, buckling the seatbelt quickly and efficiently. When Mia scrabbled to unbuckle it, Letty pinned her hands. 

"Don't. Fucking. Move."

Suddenly the anger went out of Mia's sails. She realized with a sinking feeling that she'd attacked both Letty and some girl she didn't even know, and had punched Letty. Like Dom, the older woman wasn't quick to anger, but Mia was certain she'd crossed the line. So she kept her eyes glued firmly on the scenery outside as Letty slid into the drivers seat and peeled out. The drive home didn't take long, but it seemed like forever to Mia. When they pulled up in front of the house, Letty was out and around the car before Mia could jump out and practically yanked her out and drug her inside. When the door slammed behind them, making Mia flinch, Letty rounded on her. 

"What the fuck, Mia?!"

Suddenly her anger and jealousy seemed petty. She crossed her arms and Letty scowled. 

"Talk to me, dammit!"

She ground out and suddenly Mia was letting loose on her. 

"What do you mean, what the fuck? What the fuck is up with you, Letty? What was the game? You'd play with me a bit, then go back to racing and picking up skanks? Tell me what you want from me, Letty! If I was just a fuck, please tell me, cuz I can't stand not knowing..."

Mia cursed as the tears crept into both her voice and eyes. She didn't want to be weak in Letty's eyes. She turned to go, but was spun back around as Letty grabbed her. 

"Oh my God, Mia, do you think that's what this is? I just wanted you for a quick fuck?"

Mia glanced up, her eyes pain-filled. 

"Wasn't it?"

Letty swore, spun away from Mia and punched the wall. 

"Dammit, no, Mia. That's not what this is."

"Then what is it? Tell me, Letty, please!"

Mia cried out and Letty turned to face her, eyes blazing. She opened her mouth and screamed the first thing that came to mind. 

"I love you, ok?!"

Both of them froze. Mia looked hopeful, Letty stunned. Letty sighed. 

"I'll just go."

"Wait. Letty, please don't. I don't want you to leave."

Suddenly, Mia found her arms full of tearful Letty. It was a totally new experience. Mia could hardly remember a time when she'd seen Letty cry, but she wrapped her arms around her and soothed her as she led her upstairs. When they reached Mia's room, she led Letty inside and gently stripped her clothing off. She coaxed Letty onto the bed, then quickly rid herself of her own clothing. Letty watched her with hooded eyes as Mia crawled up on the bed and hovered over her uncertainly. Letty wrapped her hands around Mia's neck and pulled her down to kiss her softly. 

"Make love to me, Mia mine."

Mia smiled and nodded, kissing Letty back, nipping at her lips then soothing them with little licks. She nibbled her way down Letty's neck, pausing for long moments to suckle at Letty's breasts, drawing the nipples into her mouth to caress them with her tongue and scrape them with her teeth. Letty hissed at the mix of pleasure and pain, not sure whether she wanted to pull Mia closer or push her into going lower. Mia obviously picked up on Letty's dilemma and grinned as she slipped lower, biting at the taut muscles of Letty's stomach until she could bury her head between Letty's thighs. What she lacked in finesse, she made up for with enthusiasm. Letty purred as Mia's tongue licked at every inch she could reach, holding Letty's folds open, licking as far inside as she could reach. Letty moaned as she crept closer to the edge. Mia chose that moment to moan and suddenly Letty was crying out her name. Mia lapped up Letty's release, then crawled up beside Letty and cuddled her as they fell asleep. 

Six months later

Family. Mia and Letty were surrounded by it, including Dom, who'd been relased just a couple weeks prior. He'd come back to stay with Mia, and had been surprised, to say the least, to find Mia and Letty together. He'd made a joke about joining in sometime, but Mia had slapped his shoulder and Letty had rolled her eyes and told him to keep dreaming.   
Today was special, though. It was Mia and Letty's six month anniversary, and they'd invited all their close friends to celebrte with them. The grill was being manned by Dom, and there was beer on ice for everyone. Letty felt a surge of satisfaction as she snagged two beers from the cooler and handed one to Mia as she settled down on her lap, to the whistles and catcalls. Mia blushed a bit, but let it go when Letty leaned down to kiss her. 

As corny as it sounded, everything was perfect, and they had their happily every after. Mia kissed Letty back.


End file.
